The Long and Winding road
by Molly
Summary: Even time can't heal the wounds of losing the ones you love (H/H)


**The Long and Winding road**

  
  
  


_I know I changed the title, I thought it worked better then the other one. The past title really didn't have anything to do with the story as it went one. It did when I started out, but the plot changed I wrote this story a year ago, and well, it's a year later, the circumstances are the same. It's around Valentines Day, I just watched Casablanca and I couldn't help myself, same as last year. I love Casablanca; it's such a well…Romantic movie. If you haven't seen it, well what are you waiting for...go now...to your nearest blockbuster…do it now. _

_Disclamer...same as always...all the people who J.K.Rowling invented...she invented. All the locations are real, except for Hogwarts of course, but whoever didn't know that...I fear for you. London belongs to England. Marseilles belongs to France..and John Malcolm belongs to ME. Also, if anything, I am a Harry/Hermione fan, but I'm not really anything at the moment. I am all confused after the fourth book._

_The Long and Winding road_   
_that leads to your door_   
_will never disappear_   
_I've seen that road before_   
_It always leads me here_   
_Leads me to your door_

_The many times I've been alone_   
_The many times I've cried_   
_Anyway you'll never know_   
_The many way I've tried_   
_And still they lead me back_   
_To the Long and Winding road_   
_You left me standing here_   
_A long time ago_   
_Don't leave me waiting here_   
_Lead me to your door_

~The Beatles   


**Part One**   


He was standing at the door to his house, watching the wind blow across the beaches. How long had it been...five years? Ten? He couldn't remember anymore. She left you in London silly, he told himself, why would she come back now. She doesn't even know where you are. You need to move on, I'm sure she has. He brushed his hair out his eyes, and watched the couples walking on the beach. It just wasn't fair, why couldn't he be as happy as that. You could be that happy, he heard the voice inside him say, if you would only put her behind her. You have tons of girls after you; you could have any girl in Marseilles. I know, he told himself, but it wouldn't be the same. After the way she hurt me, I know it wouldn't be love. He heard the clock behind him strike ten, and he walked into his house to have a nightcap and go to bed.   


He woke up the next morning, gazing at the window as the sun came streaming in. Looking at his clock he realized he still has an hour before he needed to go to work. But then again, he was the prefect for the wizarding police in Marseilles and he could be at work any time he wanted. Not knowing what to do, he decided to take a walk on the beach, try to get his mind on other things. Of course it didn't work, so he returned to his house, to get dressed for work.   


He arrived at his office about ten after ten. The place was already bustling with the work for the day. Sitting down at his desk, he noticed he had two new reports to read. One was just the normal misuse of Magic report, and the other was from England. He wondered what it could be. Picking it, he opened it slowly, trying not to rip the paper. It was from the head of Wizarding police over in Britain. In the letter it talked about a criminal, not actually a criminal in their eyes, but one according to the wizarding laws. He had been accused of writing trash about the Minister of Magic in underground newspaper, trying to get people to revolt. He could honestly care less if the Minister was overthrown, but of course he kept that opinion to himself. The name of the man in question was John Malcolm, and he was said to be heading towards Marseilles. Where had heard that name before. He knew it sounded familiar, besides reading it in the papers. Then he remembered. He had heard her talk about it. He could never escape; anything and everything could remind him of her, if he let it.Stuffing the report in his desk, he went on to some other work, something that wouldn't bring a memory.   


_OHH..what a cliffhanger…not really, but that's ok...Oh the questions... Who is he? Who is her? Will John be caught? Will they ever get back together? What the heck was I thinking when I wrote this part of the story? Read down two lines and you'll find out. _

**Part Two**

She looked up at John and tried to remember why she was with him. Because he has a good cause, the annoying voice inside her said. She knew the voice was right, but she was so sick of traveling around and around with him. She just wanted to get back to her regular life, to be able to join the wizarding world again. John was a born muggle just like she was, but he didn't understand. They had met in college; he went to a wizarding school in America. She knew she should have turned him down the first time they met, but he was so intriguing, and the way he spoke, he could convince the whole world to jump off a cliff if he wanted to. Then he disappeared, they said he was dead, and she believed them. Never believe someone is dead unless you see their body with your own eyes. Finally she got over Johns disappearance, and that took a long time. She thought he was the one, that she loved him. Then one day, walking down the streets of London she ran into an old school friend. As a child she didn't realize it, but now she knew what she was missing. Of course John had been an intellectual just like herself, but he was nothing like John. He was perfect. Sweet, kind, romantic, and absolutely amazing in every way possible. He opened her eyes to things she didn't know existed. They were together for a year; they were going to get married. He had gotten the job in Paris that he wanted, and they were going to move there later that year. Paris in the springtime, she couldn't wait. Then she got the news that John was alive. He was alive, but hurt. He asked for her. She knew she couldn't go to Paris with him. She had to return to John. John needed her. She left him and note, and left, never to see him again. She realized it was a horrible thing to do, but she was afraid that if he knew the truth he wouldn't go to Paris, and he needed this job. It was something he had been wanted for so long, and she didn't want to be the cause of his disappointment. She really hoped Harry had forgiven her... 

Musical interlude - This part of the fan fiction is brought to you by Starburst - _Real fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste_

That was five years ago. He had not forgiven her, because he didn't know the truth. He thought she left him for someone else, he didn't know about John, she never told him about their history. And then when John Malcolm decided to come to Marseilles with his girlfriend the summer of their five-year anniversary, it dug everything up. Of course he didn't know what he was doing, and neither did she, but it happened. 

It was two weeks after the day he got the original report. Nothing had been said about John Malcolm since, well nothing about him being in Marseilles anyway. There were little bits and pieces in the Daily Profit about him being sighted in Germany, about how he had a girl traveling with him, but no one would reveal her identity. Everyone just called her Mrs. Malcolm, even though it was known that they were not married. Then one day he was sighted in Marseilles. Of course Harry sent out a couple of officers to go look for him, but nothing much. They had bigger fish to fry. There had been a mass murder two days ago, and no clues. Two muggles were killed along with three wizards. It was hard working on a case like this without the muggles getting suspicious. He was packing up to leave when there was a knock on the door, 

"Come in?" He called out. In walked one of the officers. "Yes?" 

"They found him sir." The officer said. 

"Found who? What are you talking about?" He asked, aggravated. 

"John Malcolm, he was found around the murder site this morning. It has been said that he is the accused for the murders the other day." 

"That's good, I'm surprised we caught him. I expect a report on my desk tomorrow morning." He replied, not really paying attention to what the officer was saying. 

"Yes, of course. The thing is...he asked to talk to you sir." That certainly got his attention. 

"He What?" this caught his attention. 

"He asked to talk to you sir..he asked for you by name. Should I tell him no." The officer turned towards the door. 

"No, of course no. I suppose I can take five minutes to go see him before I live." He didn't think going to see this John character would hurt. It's not like he was a dangerous criminal. 

"Of course sir" and the officer was gone. He packed all his bags for the day, and headed down to the jail cells. Most of the cells were already empty. A transport had left for Azkaban earlier that morning. He hated being down here, they always reminded him of Hogwarts, and mostly everything that reminded him of Hogwarts reminded him of her. The guard opened the door, and he stepped into the cell where John Malcolm was being held. John Malcolm stood up when he entered 

"Hello Mr. Malcolm. I am Head of the Police here." 

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." 

"And I of you Mr. Malcolm. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about." 

"Yes, I have heard of you, and" he paused. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." 

"I don't know, it depends on what it is." I slowly closed the door behind me. "I am technically a Ministry official." 

"No,no..it has nothing to do with that. I want you to help my girl." 

"Your girl?" 

"Yes, you have heard of her, from the papers. I don't want to say her name because someone could be spying, I don't want her to get involved in all this. I just want her to be safe." His looked like he was about to cry. 

"What do you want me to do." 

"I want you to get her to America. In America she will be safe. They can't get her there. I am willing to stay and face any charges you bring against me, but please save her." He paused. "Do you have any paper?" Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed to him. He quickly wrote down a address and handed the paper back to him. "That is where she is staying. Please go and help her." 

"I will see what I can do." 

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you. She gave up everything to be with me." John put his head in his hands and he could see him shaking with sobs. He closed the door to the cell behind him, not looking back. 

It wasn't till he was out of the building and down the street when he finally opened the piece of paper. The Hotel St. Just was the address...room 227. The Hotel was a wizard hotel right around the corner. He wondered why John Malcolm would pick a hotel so close to Police offices. Oh well, he will ask him the next time later. Harry walked into the hotel lobby and found his way to the room. He stopped at the door, and just stood there. Why couldn't he do it? It wasn't like this was going to be anyone he knew, just some girl that John Malcolm loved. He really shouldn't even be doing this. He was breaking a law. If the ministry caught him going to visit her, her of all people, he could be sent to Azkaban, no matter whom he was. He quickly knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for an answer. 

"Yes?" He heard a soft voice answer. The door slid open and he saw a eye peak out. He knew that voice from somewhere. It sounded so familiar. 

"Yes Miss, I am Wizarding police office here in Marseilles , and I have come to ask you a few questions about your husband." he lied. She slowly opened the door. 

"He's not my..." she stopped when he came into full view. 

"Oh my god, it's you" they both said at the same time.   


**Part three**

_I totally made up the Hotel St. Just...got the name from the Scarlet Pimpernel...if you want to read a good book. Pick that up...also a good movie...staring Richard E. Grant...ok, I'm done advertising other stuff. On with the story *points down* _

"Hello" she said quietly. 

"I think I might have the wrong room." 

"You're here about John" she stepped out of the room, holding the door closed behind her. They stood awkwardly in the hallway. She looked exactly like she did the last time he saw her. She was a little haggard from all the traveling, but he didn't notice. "I suppose I should let you in, It wouldn't do good talking in the hallway. The walls have ears." She opened the door for him, and followed him into the room. He sat down in a chair, and she sat on the bed. "So, what did you come here to do, flaunt that John is going to Azkaban?" 

"No, I wouldn't do that." he said quietly, running his hands through his hair. 

"I was just asking, because I know you have the right." 

"Let's get something straight right now, before we go digging into the past. What is going on has nothing to do with how I felt about you. It has nothing to do with the fact that we went to school together. When I came here I didn't know whom you were. If I had, I probably wouldn't have come. I promised Mr. Malcolm that I would help you, and I can't go back on my promises. I am risking my job and my freedom for you, and honestly I don't think you're worth it." He said, a little more harshly then he had planned. She just stared at him. 

"You don't mean that" she said, barely in a whisper. 

"Yes, I do." she looked at him like she was about to cry. All of a sudden he wished he had never said it. "Let me tell you a story." he paused. "This is a story of a guy who's standing at a train station thinking about how complete his life is. He's going to the perfect city, with the perfect job, and he's going to get married to the girl he loved in the city of love. Then she leaves him, without any explanation, just a note in his bag, that he doesn't find till the next day. He couldn't go and find her because he would lose his job. He comes back the next weekend, and she's gone. Her house is empty. He doesn't know what to do. He's heartbroken. He had known this girl most of his life, and he thought that she was the last person that would ever do this to him, but he was wrong." 

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I knew that if I told you where I was, you wouldn't go to your job, and then I would feel guilty about making you lose it, and I knew this job meant everything to you." She wiped her eyes. 

"You meant everything to me." he said, before he could catch himself. 

"Harry, don't do this. I already feel guilty enough." 

"So what made you decide to go with him? How long had you been with him while we were planning to go to Paris? Why didn't you just tell me earlier, and have it done with.?" 

"Because I didn't know earlier. I had met John before I met you." 

"I have known you since I was eleven. We went to school tougher." 

"I know that. I meant in London. I had been told two month before we ran into each other that he had been killed. If I known he was still alive I would never had put myself in that kind of relationship with you. The day we were scheduled to leave for Paris I got an owl from a friend that he was alive. He had asked for me, I felt I had no choice but to go to him." She stopped and there was dead silence. 

"So" they both said at the same time. It was certainly a very awkward moment. 

"You go..." 

"No, you go..." 

"What will happen to him?" she asked cautiously. 

"He's probably going to get Azkaban. What he did was treason, even if it was right, and if he gets convicted of this murder, then they will give him the dementors kiss." he saw her shudder. 

"But he didn't do it. We didn't get into France till yesterday morning. We have been in Germany for the last year." she said weakly. 

"Then you have to be a witness." 

"I can't Harry, you know that. I'm a wanted criminal, being associated with him. I'll be sent to Azkaban as well. Can't you do something." she looked over at him with desperation in her eyes. He had never seen her like this. 

"I will do what I can, but this isn't really my jurisdiction." 

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." She jumped off the bed and hugged him. He just stood their awkwardly, caught off guard. He could feel her tears on his robe, and smell her hair in his face. It smelled exactly like he remembered. He wanted to hug back, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to break down that wall, the wall he had been working on for five years. If he gave him, let his feelings return, he didn't know what he would do when she left again. 

"I have to go, I am on my lunch break," he said quickly, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. 

"Of course, I understand." she replied, letting go of him and stepping back. He grabbed his bag, and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, she flung herself on the bed, her body shacking with sobs. It just wasn't fair. She loved John, but it was a different type of love. She was his inspiration, but Harry was her inspiration. Ever since they had met that day on the train going to Hogwarts. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She loved him so much more, more then everything. Of course she didn't realize how she felt till it was too late. But he was the Prefect of the Police, and she...well she was just a common criminal. If someone had asked her when she graduated from Hogwarts that this is what she was going to be doing with her life ten years from then, she would have never believed them. She just laid there in silence, thinking, till she fell asleep. 

When he closed the door, he finally let out the breath he had been holding all that while. He closed his eyes, and slid to the floor. Why him? Why did he have to be so much in love? He should just go turn her in. He would get a commendation. He could get out of the city, go work for the main offices. Maybe he could get a job in England. But could he send his former best friend to Azkaban. He knew perfectly well he couldn't. He would lose more then he would gain. Ron would never speak to him again, and he probably would never be welcomed back at Hogwarts. He would just as much as a traitor as John Malculm, only worse. '_You could go with her to America_' the annoying voice inside his head said. 

'No I couldn't' 

'_Yes you could. Who would know, certainly not John. You could go back to England even. You haven't been there in five years. When was the last time you wrote to Ron? I thought he was your best friend?_' 

'I've worked hard for this job. I couldn't just drop it like that. Plus, she loved John, not me. I don't know why I thought we could be anything more then friends. I was probably just a rebound. She was probably never loved me. She was probably never going to marry me. I don't know why I even got my hopes up." 

'_You're crazy. You know perfectly well that she loves you, and she loved you then. She probably loved you when you went to school together. That hug was not just a friendship hug. It was definitely a lot more._' He signed, and stood up. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He couldn't believe he was having an argument with himself. He just wanted to get out of there. Leaving the hotel, he went back to his house, instead of work. He sat down in his favorite chair to think, but fell asleep. Today had been a very emotionally stressful day.   


He woke early the next morning with an owl pecking on his arm. He waved his hand at it, trying to get it to stop, and all he got was an angry hoot in return. He quickly apologized, and gave it one of Hedwig jr. treats, just so he would give him the letter. It was from Ron, he knew that at once, he recognized the handwriting. It was same letter that he had gotten every single year for the last five, asking him to come and visit. He always made up an excuse. He was trying to cut himself off from his formal life. He had no idea what any of his other classmates were doing with their lives. Where was Seamus right now, or Dean, or even Lavender? In the letter Ron mentioned something about a ten-year reunion. Of course Harry was not planning to go. That would be two students who wouldn't show up, two out of forty. He put the letters with the rest of them, and got ready for work. 

He arrived at his office in the early afternoon. His secretary stopped him right before he was about to opened the door. "There is someone in here to see you, sir. I just wanted to warn you." 

"Thank you." He replied, as he opened the door. Sitting by his desk was the last person he expected to see. "Hermione, What are you doing here." He quickly closed the door, and ran over to her. "I can't help you if you get yourself arrested." 

"I'm sorry Harry, I knew I shouldn't have come, but I just have to see John, just one more time. Please, if you ever cared for me at all, let me see him." She had a look on her face he knew well. She was not going to stop till she got what she wanted. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he sighed, as he led her out the door, and down to the jail cells. Unlocking the door to the cell, he let her in, and then closed the door behind her. It took her a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. She saw John sitting in a corner. He jumped up when he saw her. 

"Hermione, What are you doing here?" he cried, walked over to where she was standing. "You didn't get yourself arrested did you?" 

"No" she relied, taking his hand. "Harry is outside the door. He let me in." 

"Harry? You mean the head of the Police." He let her over to the bench, and sat down. "How do you know him?" 

"We went to school together. He was my best friend through our seven years at Hogwarts." 

"So that's Harry, this must be a big surprise." 

"A very big surprise" If only he knew. "So how are you?" She asked randomly, wanting the steer the conversation away from Harry. 

"I'm surviving. The worse part is not being able to see you. I miss you horribly." 

"What are we going to do John? I don't know what I am going to do knowing that you are alive, and I can never see you again. It was hard enough getting over you when I thought you were dead." 

"I know." He said, pulling her close, and wrapping his arms around her. 

"What's this about a murder. You didn't commit a murder, did you?" 

"No, of course not. You know me. They seem to think I did though." She could feel him sigh. 

"I could tell them, I could tell them that we were Germany." 

"No!" he took her face in his hands. "I won't let you do that. I would rather face the Dementors Kiss, then know you were spending the rest of your life in Azkaban because of me." 

"Please, don't talk about that." She said, placing her head back on his chest. She looked up at him. "Why did you ask Harry to help me?" 

"I had heard of him from the underground, and I wanted him to help you get to America. I knew you would be safe there. They can't arrest you there." 

"I don't want to go to America. It's too far away. I could go to England." 

"England?" He quickly stood up. 

"I have friends in England, Friends that could help me. I can live with my parents, hide as a muggle." She pulled him back down on the bench, so he was sitting beside her again. 

"Ok, I agree. But please be safe, it's dangerous." 

"I will try." She laid her head on his shoulder, and they just stayed like that till they heard the door click and Harry poked his head in. 

"Hermione, we need to go. People are starting to get suspicious." 

"Of course, I understand." She got up off the bench. 

"I love you." John said, kissing her. "No matter what happens, remember that. Always remember that." She didn't say anything; afraid she would start to cry. It just wasn't fair. She didn't know which way to turn. On one side was the man who she had devoted her life too, and on the other was the one she loved. She just wanted to grab Harry and run, run back to England, run back to Hogwarts, run to where she felt safe, but she knew that would irrational, and she was the rational one, right? Ron was the worrywart, Harry was the risk taker, and she was the rational one. She turned and gave John a fake smile, and then followed Harry out. 

**Part Four**

After Hermione had gone back to the hotel, he sat at his desk, trying to figure out how he was going to get her out of this country. Everyone who worked for the ministry was after her. Of course, she was known by her name by this time, everyone out there knew that Hermione Granger was a wanted criminal, for her help with John Malcolm. They could change her looks, and her name, and they would be safe. The problem was having him help her out without making anyone suspicious. They already were suspicious of him, if anyone found out about this, well he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't just take a random leave, not with the murder. He sighed and picked up a report from his desk. Then he remembered, the Hogwarts Reunion. He could get a leave for that; he has every reason to go to that. It was his school after all, but how would he get Hermione to go with him, without worrying anyone. He could tell them that she was his sister, but he didn't have a sister, and everyone knew that. It was written in the history books, Harry Potter was an only child. He could tell them that she was his wife, but he didn't have a wife, everyone knew that too. He was the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. He could tell them that she's his fiancé, that would work. No one could disprove that. He met a woman and was taking her to his reunion. He quickly wrote a letter to Ron, and sent it off with one of the office owls. He didn't say anything about Hermione, only that he was bringing a visitor. The reunion was in a week, and that was enough time to plan everything. They could get to Hogsmade, go to Hogwarts, and maybe someone there could help them get to America. But there was also John, he couldn't just leave him there, to get convicted of something he didn't do, there was no way he could escape the treason charge, but he didn't commit the murder. It would be just like Sirius all over again. Why did it always have to be him? Couldn't he have asked someone else, why did he have to get himself caught? He threw down the report and walked out of the office, he just needed some fresh air. 

Hermione slowly walked home, thinking about what John had said. She knew all about Azkaban and the Dementors kiss after her third year, and she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy...Ok, maybe Malfoy, but that was different. He was the one causing all this. He was the one who had the Ministry after her. What was she, she didn't do anything, but he had in for her ever since she got a better grade then him that first year, just because she was part muggle, just because John was part muggle. It had nothing to do with that he did, it was just an excuse, as was this murder accusation. How could he be guilty of this, they even have newspaper reports that they were in Berlin at the time. If only there was someway to prove it without getting herself caught. She got back to the hotel, and laid down to think. All of sudden she heard pecking at the window. It was an owl. How did it find her here, she thought at first, and then she remembered, Owls know where everyone is. She let it in. It dropped a letter on the bed, and flew out. The letter was a piece of parchment, which looked similar to the letters she used to get before school from Hogwarts. Opening it up she wasn't surprised that it was from Hogwarts. It was an invitation to her class 10th year reunion. How she wished she could go, but there was no way. Had it really been ten years. It didn't feel that long. She could still remember that day that the got off the train for the last time their seventh year. She had no idea what she was going to do with her life, but of course neither did Harry or Ron. Ron figured he would follow the footsteps of the rest of his family and work of the Ministry in some way or another. Harry had no clue, and she was going to college. She had no idea why Harry didn't go, he was Harry Potter after all, he could have gotten into any school in the wizarding world alone, just on his name. She sighed and tucked the letter into her bag. Even if she did get out of France, she could never go back to the wizarding world, but she knew she could never even go back to the muggle world. She had nothing there. Her witch training meant nothing to them; to them she didn't even graduate from secondary school. 

He finally found his way home about four hours later. He had someone found himself in the muggle section of Marseilles; of course everyone stared at him, a grown man walking around in robes on a summer day. Getting home, he plopped down on the bed, to find that he was laying on a letter. Wow, that was quick. It wasn't from Ron though. It was from Hogwarts. Here in his hands was his official invitation to the Reunion. It was the first thing he had gotten from that place since his graduation. He noticed that Dumbledore was still the headmaster. He wondered if he was ever going to retire. Dumbledore could help them. Harry knew for a fact theycould trust him. That was what they were going to do. He would get leave to go to his reunion. He even had the paper to prove that it was real. He would travel with Hermione, tell everyone that she was his fiancée, and then get to Hogwarts and safely. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Dumbledore telling him that he was coming to the reunion and that he was bringing someone. Once that got out, it would cause quite a stir. Harry Potter had someone. If only they knew what he was up to, he thought laughing. He sealed the letter, and gave it to Hedwig jr. who flew off. 

The next day, before he went to work, he went to the Hotel St. Just to tell Hermione of his plan. When he got to the hotel room he noticed the room was slightly open. He opened the door, and got the shock of his life. The room was in shambled. The table was overturned, and her clothes and papers were strewn around the room. He knew at once that Ministry officials had been there. Oh my god, She had been caught, he though. He knew this was going to happen, he had failed. He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. 

**Part Five**

_Yikes...Part 5...I can't believe it, and I'm not even near to be being finished. They still hadn't gotten out of France yet. I have a problem though. I have gotten to really like my character of John. I don't want to send him to Azkaban. I originally put him there as the antagonist, but he's not bad. I don't wanna kill him off. *takes her head in her hands* It's just not fair, I have dug myself in a hole and I can't find the shovel...where did I put that thing....shoot. Oh well, I will do my best to try and patch up my story. I could have John escape, but then I would have to put Hermione and John together, and I don't want that ether. It's just so hard_

He sat down on the bed, trying not cry. He couldn't cry. That would prove to himself that he did still love her, and didn't want that. 

"Harry, are you ok. Oh my god, what happened?" He heard a woman's voice say. He looked up and gasped when he saw who was in the doorway. 

"Hermione, it's you." He jumped up and ran to her. "I saw the room and though..." he couldn't finish, and then it finally happened, he started to cry. No, he told himself. He couldn't do this, not here, not in front of her, but he couldn't stop himself. He quickly turned away, and walked to the window where she couldn't see him. He felt her tap on his back. Wiping his eyes, he turned around. 

"You though what?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing. She caught his gaze with her own. He waited till he knew he could speak before he answered. 

"I thought that the Ministry had arrested you. I didn't want you to go to Azkaban." 

"I'm glad you care." she took a step closer to him. 

"Just remember, this doesn't change...." but he didn't get to finish his sentence because she leaned over and kissed him. It was exactly as amazing as he remembered. It was as if someone had taken a rag and wiped the slate of the last five years away. It was as if they were back in London, with none of their current problems. Finally they separated. 

"As you were saying..." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Nothing" he replied, slipping his hands around her waste and kissing her again. Who cares about that stupid wall? 

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked, as they were sitting on the floor some time later. 

"I don't know. You can't stay here, that's for sure." He paused. "I suppose you can come stay at my home till we get things figured out. When we get there I can explain to you the plan. Is there anything you need here.?" 

"Yeah, just a couple things." She pulled out her wand, and saying a choice of magic words, the floorboards lifted up and she pulled out a packet of papers. "It's some of John's underground work. If the Ministry got a hold of this, it would be their downfall." She also gathered up a few pieces of clothes, and then with a wave of his wand, he apperated them to the front of his house. "So this is where you live?" She said, looking at his small beachfront cottage. 

"Yeah, it's not much, but I live alone. Come on, there are a couple of ministry family living around here." He took her hand and pulled her inside the house. The inside was about as small and neat as the outside she noticed. "You can stay in there" he motioned to the spare bedroom to the left. "I'll be back in about three to four hours. If I don't show up to work today, someone will get suspicious. Be careful" and with that last warning he was gone. She spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around his house. About thirty minutes after he had left a small snowy owl fly into the house, and after dropping a letter on the table, perched on stand in the living room. She noticed the letter was from Hogwarts, probably just the invitation, she though so she paid it no more heed. She wandered from the kitchen to the living room, and then sneaking up the stairs into Harry's own room. The first thing she noticed was her picture on the bedside table. It was sitting, reading a book, and didn't even notice when she came in. She suddenly felt worse then she had ever before for leaving him. She had never meant to hurt him some much. At the time, she though it was for the good. She wandered around the room, not really looking at anything, till she saw his old school trunk in the corner. Inside were all his old school things, his invisibility cloak, his broom, and awards for being head boy and Quidditch captain, and then a pile of letters she didn't recognize from school. She recognized the handwriting on them as Ron's immediately. Spending seven years checking their homework, she knew both their writing at first sight. She slowly opened the first one. It was dated two weeks after she had left him. 

_ Harry,_   


_I'm dreadfully sorry about the wedding. I don't know what to say. I never thought Hermione of all people would do this to you, to think she was our friend. You know I will always be here for you, just come up and visit........_

  
And the next one, dated a year later

_Harry,_

_Why don't you come up to visit? Victoria so wants to meet the much talked about Harry. Fred is also coming up for the weekend. It would be great fun. It's been more then a year since I have seen you...._

  
Then another, another year later

  
_Harry,_

_Guess what? I'm finally a father. What has it been...almost two years. Why don't you ever write back? Come on, I though we were best friends. You can't still be bitter about Hermione can you? ......._   
  


There was about two more letters almost exactly like that.She couldn't believe she did this to him. Because of her he had cut himself off from that part of the Wizarding world. She didn't want to read any more, and quickly shut the trunk, and hurried downstairs. Making herself something to drink, she sat down in a chair, and read a book till he came home.   


As soon as Harry got to the police headquarters he went straight to the office of the person who was in charge of leaves. "I'm requesting a two week leave." He said, as soon as he entered the office. 

"May I ask why, Mr. Potter?" The girl at the desk said. 

"My school class is having a ten year reunion." He replied, handing her the invitation. 

"Of course, I'm sure that can be arranged. When do you want to start this leave of absence?" She asked, handing it back to him. 

"Right now." He replied. 

"Ok...if you insist." She replied startled, quickly wrote something down in her book on her desk. Normally they would give at least a week's notice, but he was the boss. 

"Thank you" He turned and left the office. He made his way to his office, avoiding as many people as possible. "Any messages for me?" He asked his secretary when he finally got to his own office. "Only that an owl arrived for you, and that triple Wizard, double muggle homicide was solved earlier today." 

"I though Malcolm had been accused of that?" He asked. 

"No, he was cleared. A muggle admitted to the crime. Of course their court system will be taking over, but I am sure he will receive justice there as well." He sighed. Thank god John Malcolm was cleared on that. That was one less think Hermione had to worry about. He quickly hurried into his office, closing the door behind him. On the desk was the letter, which he knew was from Ron. He stuffed it in his briefcase, along with a few other materials that he wanted from his office. He didn't take too much, he didn't want it look like he wasn't planning on coming back. He exited the room, and then stopped in front of his secretary's desk. 

"Oh, by the way, tell Mr. Chavier he is charge for the next couple of weeks. I am going on vacation." Before she had time to respond he was gone. He hurried back to his house as fast as possible. He found Hermione sitting in the living room reading. 

"Hey, I'm home" 

"Hello, there is a letter on the table for you." She replied, not even looking up at him. He opened the letter, noticing it was another from Hogwarts. It was from Dumbledore.   


_Harry,_

_I am so happy you have chosen to come to the reunion. Right now everyone from Gryffindor has decided to come except for Hermione. It is so sad happened to her, but I sure you don't want to talk about that. We would be very happy to have your 'special' guest join us. I am sure she will be very welcome. You can stay at Hogsmade or up at the castle, and I was sure you want to stay at Hogwarts. We will be expecting you in five days time._   
  


He also opened the letter from Ron and read that as well.   


_Harry,_

_It's so great to finally hear from you. How long has it been? Almost five years. I was so surprised when the owl flew in this afternoon and it was from you. I had thought you had forgotten about us back here in England. You know, I should be mad at you, five years and not even a happy birthday card, but I am so happy you are coming to the reunion, so I'll forgive you this time, but no more of this, you hear. You can finally meet Victoria and our son. I can't believe you haven't met them yet. Maybe after you can come back to the Burrow for a couple of days. We are having a family reunion of our own. Everyone is going to be there, even Bill and Charlie. I'm sure mum would be happy to have you, and this mystery guest. This is driving me crazy. I want to know who it is. Who is the girl that Harry has found? I glad that you finally got over Hermione. Well, I'll see you in five days, can't wait_   


He put them both down on the table. Hermione finally looked up. 

"Do you know what's going to happen to John?" She asked. 

"Didn't you read? It's all over the Daily Profit. He has been cleared of the murder charges, but he is still going to Azkaban." He pointed to the French version of the Daily Profit that was laying on the table. He could see her sigh. "I am truly sorry Hermione, there is nothing I could do." He walked over and gave her a quick hug. 

"I know, but it just isn't fair. 

"Of course, but right now we need to figure out what we are going to do with you, not him. You got the letter from Hogwarts, didn't you?" 

"Yeah?" She looked over at him confused, not sure what he was getting at. 

"You want to come to the reunion with me?" 

"Go with you...but I could never get away with it" 

"Why not. I'm going. I already got off the two weeks from work. You could go with me as a 'friend'. No one would be suspicious. Once you get to Hogwarts, you'd be safe." 

"Do you think it will work? If anyone found out, you could get in trouble as well. I'm sorry John ever came to you for help." 

"Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. Anyway, I have a goal here, and that's to get you out of France, and I'm not going to stop till I know you are safe. My life was getting boring anyway." He gave her a little smile, trying to make her feel better. "Now, what is there for dinner?"   


_A/N...*snickers* I did it...I saved Johns life, but I'm not letting him off the hook because he stole Hermione away once, and he's not doing it again, you hear me...NEVER AGAIN *waves her fist* Never shall anyone treat Harry in such a disgraceful manner. I can't believe Hermione ever dared leaving him, to think that she was his best friend. I'm ashamed of her...totally and utterly ashamed. *Sigh* _

**Part Six**

Harry and Hermione arrived at thirty minutes before the advised time on the invitation said. It wasn't intentional, that's just how it turned out. They landed on the lawn, and walked up to the great door. 

"You sure this going to work Harry, I mean if anyone figured out the truth." 

"No on is going to figure out the truth. I mean, if I didn't know it was you already I would never had guessed." And it was true; she did look different. She was wearing a long summer dress, and they had used magic to straighten out her hair and make it blond and also whiten out her skin. There was also the fact that she had changed a lot during ten years, or even five anyway. She had also been working on a way to change her voice. A perfect little French accent. She had been doing it the whole way over, and Harry was starting to get annoyed. He knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later it was pulled open by a small witch that they didn't recognize. 

"Yes, hello?" She said in small shaky voice. 

"We are here for the reunion." Harry said. 

"Oh yes" she replied, getting a look on her face like she understood what was going on. "You must be Mr. Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore said you might be arriving early. He said for you to come up to his office." She opened the door all the way. "I am Professor Truman, if you would follow me." She led them through the castle, up to Dumbledore's office, but Harry didn't really need to be led. Even after ten years of absence, he knew the way to his office like that back of his hand. The door opened and they stepped in. Inside the office looked just like it had the last time Harry had stepped in. Some things never change. Prof. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair when they arrived, and he turned around when they entered. 

"Mari, you may go now," he said to the woman Professor. 

"Yes sir" she replied, and quickly turning around, she was gone. 

"Harry, Hermione, I am so glad you decided to come. I had thought both of you had lost touch with the English wizarding world." Both of them stepped back when he said this. 

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione said in her normal voice. 

"I must say, you did a very good job of disguising yourself. If I had seen you on the street I would have never guessed I was looking at one of my former students. I had a hunch that Harry was going to bringing you though." 

"But..." Harry started to say. 

"Now it doesn't matter how I knew, lets just say that a little bird told me. Now don't worry, I wasn't planning on turning you in." He chuckled. 

"That was one of the reasons we got here early. I was wondering if you could help us out." Harry said 

"Us? I didn't know they were after you too Harry?" 

"They're not, yet anyway. It's just I kind of promised someone I would help her out." 

"Hummm" He looked over them for a couple of seconds. "I suppose that would work. Yes" He paused. "I've already had one of my favorite students go to Azkaban for something they didn't do. You two are not going to follow in his footsteps." He had a twinkle in his eye that Harry knew well. "I'll show you to some spare rooms. We can talk more after the reunion tomorrow. Come" He stood up from his desk and they followed him out of the office. 

* * *

Ron had arrived at the Reunion about ten minutes late. His three year old had taken his broom, and it took him forever to find it. He didn't mind, that much. The kid was adorable. It was a pity he couldn't have taken him with him, but Victoria had to work, and Ron knew he could never handle him alone. Plus if little Will had come, it would have been impossible to take brooms in the first place. He sighed and walked into the great hall. There were already thirty or forty people mingling about. He saw a group of his old housemates and he hurried over towards them. 

"Ron...Ron Wesley" a man who looked just like Seamus said, running over.

"Seamus...Hello! How is it going?" He put out his hand, which Seamus shook furiously. 

"You remember Lavender and Dean of course." Seamus said, pointed to the two people he was standing with. 

"Of course, how could I forget? Have you seen the rest?" He shook hands with them as well 

"If you're talking about Harry and Hermione, no. I didn't even think they were coming. But everyone else from Gryfindor is around here somewhere" Lavender said. 

"He sent me an owl saying he was coming, bringing some mysterious visitor." Ron replied. 

"I read about that in the Daily Profit the other day. I think everyone in England knows about him and this mysterious girl" Dean laughed. "I wonder who it is?" 

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Ron heard a voice behind them say. All four of them turned around, and standing there was Harry with a woman, who looked very familiar. 

"Claire Chatier, I have heard so much about you four." She said in a soft French accent. It seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. It was as if he knew her from somewhere, he just didn't know where. He couldn't take his gaze from her. 

"So where did you two meet? We all want to know?" Lavender said, asking the question on everyone's mind. 

"In Marseilles, a couple months ago." Harry replied, but Ron knew he was lying just by the look on his face. 

"Wow, so you're from France, amazing." Lavender continued, this time looking at 'Claire' 

"Not really, I was actually born in England." She responded. 

"I want to know all about you. Come, let's get something to drink." The two of them walked off. Seamus and Dean were having their own little conversation, so this left Harry and Ron. They looked at each other. 

"So..." 

"Yea..." 

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to those letters. I had a lot on my mind." 

"That's ok, I was angry at first, but not anymore." He paused. "But tell me truthfully, did you really meet this girl in Marseilles a couple months ago?"

"Yes" 

"Harry, please. I know when you are not telling the truth. I was your best friend for seven years after all." 

"And you still are, but Ron, can I ask you a serious question here? Friend to friend." 

"Yes, of course." 

"Say, supposedly, hypothetically you ran into Hermione one day, on the street or somewhere, would you turn her in." 

"That was a random question, but to answer it, No, the thought wouldn't have even crossed my mind. She used to be our best friend. I would be angry, but I wouldn't turn her in. You didn't turn her in did you?" 

"No...No, of course not. " Harry said frantically. " I was just wondering if you would?" 

"Why? That's not Hermione over there is it?" Ron asked, glancing over towards Lavender and 'Claire'. 

"Shush...If anyone hears you. I don't want anyone to get any ideas." 

"Any ideas, you're harboring a criminal. You could go to Azkaban for this. And Hermione of all people." 

"What, I thought you said she used to be our best friend." 

"Used to, exactly. I wouldn't turn her in, but I wouldn't help her either. After all she did to you." 

"I know, you don't think that crossed my mind as well. She almost ruined my life. I am doing this as a friend, nothing more. I promised someone I would help her out before I knew it was her I was helping out. If it were Mary Jane off the street I would help her out as well. Ok, so I still have feeling for her. There is nothing I can do about that." He paused "I am planning on leaving her here, and going back to my regular life. My only obligation is to get her out of France. She is on her own after that." 

"Why? You have the perfect opportunity to be together with her. Why leave her now." 

"Well aren't you the Devils advocate tonight. Anyway she left me once, who's to say she isn't going to leave me again." 

"I suppose you are right. Are you going to introduce us anyway? Lavender ran off with her pretty quick there. I'm sure they are having fun, you know how well they got along at school" Ron said sarcastically, giving a small laugh. 

"I guess..." Harry replied. They walked over to where the girls were gathered. "Claire, may steal you away for a moment." 

"But of course." she replied, in a high soft voice. "Lavender, we must talk again. I so want to know more about your school. Harry doesn't tell me a thing." She gave a high laugh and walked towards where Harry was standing. If that was Hermione, she sure seemed to be having a grand time with the acting bit. As soon as she was not in hearing range, her face fell. 

"I never did like that girl…too peppy if you ask me" she muttered. Her expression quickly changed when she saw Ron. "Hello, you must be Ron." She said again in the same voice she had been using all night. 

"Yes, I'm Ron" He replied, trying to repress a laugh. 

"Is something wrong?" She replied, looking down at him. 

"No, nothings wrong." She quickly turned back to Harry. 

"Harry, What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"Ron and I were planning on going on a short walk around the grounds. I was wondering if you wanted to go, but if you were enjoying your discussions." He motioned towards the door. 

"A walk sounds divine. Let us go at once." And so off they went. When they were out of hearing range from the castle Harry stopped. "Why are we stopping? Is there something here to see?" She quickly looked around, her eyes darting. 

"You can quit with the voice now. It is getting quite annoying." Harry said reluctantly. 

"But what about." She nodded her head towards Ron. 

"Well, he knows." 

"You told him, but what if someone overheard." She replied, in her normal voice. 

"No one overheard, I don't think anyone was eavesdropping on our conversation. 

"But what if he.." she nodded in Ron's direction. 

"Hey, what do you think me for?" Ron interrupted. " Me, turn my friend in...never." She turned to him and finally smiled. 

"Oh thank you Ron." She said, and then suddenly run up and hugged him. He looked over at Harry startled. 

"Anytime." He muttered. 

"Ok, now that everyone is aquatinted, we better head back to the reunion or we might be missed." Harry commented with Ron and Hermione were finally separated. 

"Good idea" Ron replied, showing the way. When they returned to the Great hall, it was hustling and bustling as much as before. They started towards the refreshments when Ron saw Lavender come rushing over with another blond haired woman. Ron saw Hermione cringe out of the corner of his eye. 

"Claire...hey, I want to introduce you to someone." Hermione rolled her eyes, and replied in the same high voice she had been using all night. 

"Right, Lavender is it. I'll be right there." Lavender waved a replied, and Hermione turned to them. "It seemed I am wanted, you will be ok without me." 

"But of course Claire dear. You go have fun." Harry replied smirking. 

* * *

The rest of the reunion went smoothly. No body else guessed Claire's real identity, and so it was a secret between her, Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore. Finally after a weekend of fun and games it was over. By the end of Sunday everyone had gone home. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were the only ones left on the lawn. 

"It's been great seeing you two." Ron said, giving them both hugs and taking his broom in his hand. "Are you two planning to come up to the Burrow on Wednesday. I mentioned it in my letter. 

"But of course, if I can't by some strange reason I'll send an owl. I can't wait to see your family." 

"Wow... this sure is a change is attitude. If I would have asked you a year ago you would have made up some excuse." he laughed. "But no hard feelings." He got on the broom. "See you later" and he was gone. Harry and Hermione turned and walked into the castle. Harry had talked with Dumbledore, and he said that Hermione could stay at Hogwarts, under an alias of course as long as she needed, as long as no one found out. He figured that if people he went to school with for seven years didn't find out, random people wouldn't have a chance. She was going to stay as an assistant of some sorts; he didn't know the exact details. He wished he could stay with her, but he knew that it would never work. He wouldn't be able to forgive her, and now that they had met like this, he could finally get on with his life. He had a job, a life in Marseilles. He wasn't about to drop that for a girl who had dropped him five years ago, even if he did love her more then anything. 

Those two days passed by faster then anything, and it was time for him to leave for Ron's. He still hadn't told Hermione that he wasn't returning. He had packed up all his clothes and was about to leave when Hermione stopped him at the door. She was wearing black school robes, and besides her hair she looked just like he remembered her. 

"I want to ask you two things before you leave?" She asked, blocking the door. 

"You can ask, but I don't know if I will give you the answers." He responded, sitting back down on the bed 

"First, do you forgive me?" She sat down beside him. 

"Forgive you? What do you mean?" 

"Do you forgive me for what I did to you?" 

"I don't know, do you think I should have forgiven you. Would you have forgiven me?" 

"No...I suppose not" she replied slowly. 

"Well then, that's your answer. What else did you want to ask?" 

"Nothing, I know the answer now" she turned away, wiping her eyes. He stood up and walked to the door. 

"You sure?" She paused. 

"Are you coming back?" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He turned towards her. 

"No, probably not. You know I can't." 

"Why not...I thought..." She couldn't finish her sentence. 

"Because I have a life back in France. Everyone knows where I was, and if I don't return it won't be good." He sat back down on the bed. "Come on Hermione, don't do this. You are making me feel even more guilty then I feel already." 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." 

"That's ok. I'll owl you as soon as I get home." 

"Ok...goodbye...and thanks" 

"Anytime" he replied, waving as he shut the door. As soon as he was gone, she sat back down on the bed, and placing her head on the pillow, she finally let the tears flow. She had lost him, again, and this time it wasn't her fault. _Yes it was_, the voice inside her head said. _Sure, it was his decision to go back to France, but it was your decision to leave him those five years ago. _Please, she moaned, throwing her hands over her ears. She just wanted the voice to go away. Where was she now, hiding out in her old school, wanted by the Ministry, the person she spent the last five years with in Azkaban, and the person she loved more then anything had left and there was nothing she could do about it. 

As soon as the door was shut he turned back around and stared at it, not knowing what to do. He was torn in two directions. One part of him was saying to open that door and go to her and tell her that he will never leave her and they will be together forever and ever and then there was the other rational part of him saying that this was the smart thing to do, not to get tied down again. He survived without her for five years, who's to say he couldn't do it again. It wasn't the end of the world; at least he knew were she was. Go to Rons, have fun, and then go back to your job and home in Marseilles, he kept telling himself. He didn't know how long he stood there, but in the end the rational side won, and he turned and went off to Ron's, not looking back 

**Part seven - Conclusion**

He tried to have fun at the Burrow, and he did, to a point. Ron had agreed he did the right thing, but he still wasn't sure that he did. Ron's family was glad to see him, and his son was adorable, and his wife was nice, but as he spent time there, and time with the rest of Ron's large family it kept on reminding him of what he didn't have. Ron had done amazing well with his life. He found that he was actually jealous. He was glad to finally go when the week was over. He made it back to France in time to go to work on Monday morning. His life was back to normal. John Malculm had left for Azkaban the week before to serve his treason sentence, and after a while it seemed like none of this ever happened, expect for the empty feeling he had, and it kept on getting larger as time went on. 

That Monday he started work was the same day that all the students arrived for their first day at Hogwarts. Hermione sat at the teacher's table, and got a different view of the whole operation. Not much was different, but she could sense all the students looked at her in confusion. Headmaster Dumbledore introduced her at Ms. Chatier, and then the feast started. She looked around at all the other Professors at the table, and wondered how many of them there knew the truth. Most of them were the same as when she went there, but there were one or two that were different. Dumbledore had told her earlier in the week what he obligations would be during the school year. She would be helping out in the library, which she didn't mind at all, and teach some of the class's when the other Professors were busy. It was confusing at first being called Ms. Chatier, but after a while, just like everything else, she got used to it. 

A month passed, and another and another. Halloween came and went, and then Christmas. Soon it was spring. Life in Marseilles wasn't as great as he had expected it to be. It was still as depressing as before that summer. He still wasn't happy, in fact he was far from it. Confronting his problems, he realized he didn't solve anything. However much he tried, this place could never really be his home again. And so, he did something irrational, something he prayed he would never regret. One day, late in February, when he was in a bored mood, he decided to clean out his Hogwarts trunk. Everything was there, exactly how he had left it, except for one thing. On top on his letters from Ron was a yellow folder. He opened in suspiciously and inside was all the writing of John Malcolm that Hermione had taken from the hotel room. He didn't want to go through it, but he couldn't help himself. He got about halfway through the folder when he found a piece of paper that looked like it didn't fit. He unfolded it and noticed it was written in Hermione's curvy handwriting, which he knew well. 

**_ Harry_**   


_I assume that if you are reading this you found the papers, and I pray you do something safe with them. Right now you are at work, and I didn't know where else to put them. I doubted they would be found in your trunk, except by you. I knew I couldn't take the papers with me, if they fell into the wrong hands it would be disastrous for our cause. At the moment I don't know how we are getting out of France, but I am sure you will think up something marvelous. I would trust my life to you. I owe everything to you. I was surprised when you came back today. I thought I would never see you again. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had gone and turned me in right then and there. If I was in the situation you were in, I know I would have. You are certainly a better person then I, but then you always were, that's what drew me to you in the first place, but I shouldn't dwell on that, because I know now it will never work out, how much I do love you. There, I said it. You probably will never read this letter, so it doesn't matter if you know or not. See now I am just rambling. Oh well, I better stop now, I think I hear you at the door....._

He couldn't read the last sentence because it was blurred out by what looked like tears. He quickly stuffed it back in the trunk. The last thing he wanted to do was think about what the letter said. He sat there, staring at the wall for how long, he had no idea. He suddenly realized what he had to do. He realized that he didn't belong in France anymore, and he was just fighting himself by staying here. He quickly threw some clothes in his trunk, and then sat down on his desk to write a letter of resignation. He gave it Hedwig Jr. who quickly flew off to his supervisor. Grabbing his wand, he apparated to Diagon Alley. Making his way to Ron's apartment, he was greeted by a very surprised friend. 

"Harry...Hello...what a surprise to see you here. What brings to you this part of the world?" He said, opening the door. 

"Don't have a clue. Mind if I come in?" 

"Sure, I just got home. Victoria and William are away, so I am alone at the moment." They walked into the living room and sat down. 

"I couldn't stay in France anymore, I just couldn't do it" Harry said suddenly. "Before I thought that if I lost contact with England, I would lose contact with all my problems as well, but you know, they will always catch up with you sooner or later." 

"Are you planning on going back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, looking over at his friend. 

"I don't know." He put his head in his hands. "Should I?" He paused. "I can't stop thinking about her, Ron. It's worse then before. I've come this far; why not go all the way. I can't go back to France, considering I've already quit my job. I just can't get over her." He sighed. 

"If that's the way you truly feel, then go back." Harry looked up. 

"I suppose I will. Do you mind if I leave my trunk here?" 

"Not at all, I'll put in the spare room." 

"Thanks Ron, I owe you one." 

"You owe me more then one" Ron replied, smiling. Harry got up and went to the door. "Good luck." He closed the door behind him, and way gone. 

Harry arrived at Hogwarts sometime in the mid afternoon. He could see some students wandering around the grounds, and a group of first years still learning how to fly on the brooms. He smiled, remembered how it had been, so very long ago. Knocking on the Great door, he waited for an answer. The same small witch who met them earlier that summer opened the door.

"Yes?" 

"I'd like to speak to Ms. Chatier please?" 

"She is teaching the charms class right now, if you would like me to show you to her rooms. I don't think she is expecting any visitors." 

"No, that's ok" he replied, pushing his way past her, "I'll find it on my own." 

"But Sir?" she cried out, but he was gone. "Oh no" she mumbled, as he rushed off towards the Headmasters office. Harry hurried to the charms classroom, and he found it in no time. He could feel the students stop and stare at him; it wasn't a usual occurrence for a strange man to walk through the halls of the school, especially Harry Potter. Something must be up. Some of them actually followed him, wondering where he was going. He stopped in front of the Charms classroom and stood at the doorway, and watching Hermione in front of the room. 

"What do you think he wants with Ms. Chatier? I hope she's not in trouble?" He heard a student behind him whisper. He smiled; obviously she was well received in the school. Finally one of the students in the room noticed him standing there. She raised her hand. 

"Yes Cathy, what do you want? Can it wait?" 

"Ms. Chatier, there is a man at the door." the girl replied. 

"There is?" She turned towards the door, and dropped the book when she saw him. "OHMYGOD...Harry!" 

"Hello" He replied, smiling. 

"Harry, I can't believe it's you." then forgetting there was a class in the room, rushed over to him, and threw her arms around his neck. They just stood there, oblivious to everyone around them. "I didn't think you would come back," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. 

"I figured I was done running from my past. There is nothing for me in France anyway." 

"But your job?" 

" I quit it yesterday night. I can always get another in America." 

"America?" 

"We're going to America, right? You're not planning to stay at Hogwarts forever." 

"We?" 

"Of course we, unless you don't want to come?" 

"Of course I want to come. Take the chance of losing you again, never." She smiled up at him, and he knew he had done the right thing, he was finally happy.   


_OK...it's over...done, finished. They are back together; I couldn't keep them apart, it just wasn't happening. Sorry to all you people who wanted John and Hermione to get back together. Oh...thanks to J.K Rowlings for the Characters and part of the scene, thanks to France the other part of the scene, thanks to the writers of Casablanca for the plot. Thanks to my sister for giving me the idea for the end, even though she didn't give much constructive criticism, and thanks you to the reader...who I know are dying to rush off and review my story *L*_   


**_Epilogue -_**

**Harry + Hermione **- Goes off to America with Hermione where they work with John's group to help get Malfoy out of the Ministry power. They live happily ever after, as was expected 

**Ron **- Lives happily with his wife Victoria where he has one more child. Both his sons go to Hogwarts, and grow up to be successful Ministry officers just like the rest of their family. 

**John Malculm** - Goes crazy in Azkaban (what did you expect, it's Azkaban after all) 


End file.
